


Завтра

by TlokeNauake



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты R-NC-17. Мини [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake
Summary: Завтра — новое будущее, но непонятно, как и что в итоге сложится. Так почему бы сегодня не оторваться?
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты R-NC-17. Мини [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634011
Kudos: 15
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Завтра

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

В небе взорвался и рассыпался миллионом цветных искр очередной фейерверк. 

Занзас проводил его взглядом, вытащил из пачки сигарету и прищёлкнул пальцами, зажигая пламя. 

— Ты же не куришь.

Занзас обернулся. Окинул взглядом развалившегося на диване Сквало, ухмыльнулся и вновь отвернулся к окну. Сквало развезло после второго стакана, а после третьего он уже полез целоваться. Занзас, конечно, давно ожидал чего-то в этом роде — и против, в общем-то, не был, — но пьяный мусор нервничал и, очевидно, не особо понимал, что творит и чем всё может закончиться. А Занзас не любил обламываться. Больше, чем обламываться, он не любил только перепих по пьяни — из-за стрёмного чувства опустошённости поутру. 

— Иногда курю. Когда меня выбесят, — сказал Занзас, выдохнув дым в распахнутое окно. Внизу весело гомонила пьяная толпа. Вот отбросы, только дай бухнуть за чужой счёт. Занзас искренне не понимал, нахрена Девятый их ублажает вместо того, чтобы спалить к чертям. Столько проблем можно было бы решить за пару минут. 

— И кто тебя выбесил? — не унимался Сквало. Занзас не видел его, но по голосу чувствовал, что тот лыбится. 

— Ты. — Он докурил, вышвырнул окурок и закрыл окно. Сразу стало значительно тише.

Занзас вернулся на диван и разлил по новой. Сквало подобрал под себя ноги и придвинулся ближе, а потом и вовсе уткнулся мордой в плечо. Вопреки собственным словам, Занзас не чувствовал на него раздражения, только предвкушение — завтра их обоих ждало новое будущее и непонятно, как там что в итоге сложится. Так почему бы сегодня не оторваться на всю катушку? 

— Ты пиздец какой горячий, — поделился Сквало, потеревшись носом о его рубашку. Отодвинулся, глянул откровенно, шало сверкая пьяными глазами. 

Занзас ждал, покачивая в руке стакан. 

Сквало вновь подался вперёд, почти упал на него, ткнулся в губы тёплым неумелым поцелуем. «Салага», — со странной нежностью подумал Занзас, закрыв глаза. Вслепую поставил стакан на стол и ответил. Сквало быстро понял, что отшивать его не собираются, и попытался было перейти в наступление, но Занзас никогда не пускал такие дела на самотёк. Ему нравилось быть везде главным, и постели это касалось тоже. 

— Подожди. — Он оторвался от Сквало и вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. — Ты меня всего обслюнявил, блядь.

— Извини. — Сквало со сконфуженным видом отодвинулся. — У меня не очень много опыта в таких делах.

— Да уж вижу. — Занзас перевёл дух — с какого-то перепугу возбудился от этих слюнявых обжиманий, как в первый раз, а ведь ещё ни разу не спал с парнями. Теорию он знал, попробовать хотелось — ради эксперимента, не более, — но цеплять левых было опасно, а вот Сквало казался идеальным вариантом. Не разболтает никому даже под пытками, командовать не станет. И с мордой всё нормально, что немаловажно. Занзас, помнится, даже удивился, узнав, что у Сквало на момент их знакомства не было девчонки. 

— Ты с тёлкой-то был хоть раз? — спросил он, глядя на Сквало поверх стакана. 

Тот отвернулся и, помедлив, мотнул головой. Покраснел — даже в полутьме было видно, верхний свет они включать не стали, не сговариваясь удовольствовавшись тусклыми светильниками на стенах. 

— Так и знал. Меньше надо было за мужиками с мечами скакать, придурок, глядишь, и потрахался бы до совершеннолетия. На вот, выпей. — Занзас отхлебнул из своего стакана виски, сунул его Сквало. Тот глотнул, но закашлялся, поперхнувшись, то ли от волнения, то ли хрен его знает, от чего. 

Занзас отобрал стакан, поставил его на стол и дёрнул Сквало к себе за руку. Тот подался вперёд и уселся на него верхом, сверкая глазами от возбуждения и азарта. 

— Просто повторяй то, что делаю я. — Занзас откинулся на спинку дивана, обхватил ладонью за шею и поцеловал снова — на этот раз аккуратнее, давая ему возможность распробовать и понять, что надо делать. 

Сквало оказался охуенно способным учеником. Даже талантливым. В какой-то момент Занзас обнаружил, что лапает его за задницу, стискивает худые твёрдые бёдра, а Сквало трётся об него, мокро целует в шею, до боли вцепившись в волосы на затылке. Стояло у обоих каменно. Занзас выдохнул и запрокинул голову, позволяя Сквало вылизывать горло, сжал пальцами его член через плотную ткань форменных брюк. Варийская форма всегда ему очень шла, но снимать её оказалось ещё большим кайфом, чем просто смотреть, подмечая детали: всегда плотно затянутый на талии ремень, безупречную шнуровку высоких ботинок, застёгнутый под горло китель. 

Сквало легко укусил его в шею — акулёныш он и есть, — и Занзас, повернув голову, вновь нашёл его губы. Горячие и припухшие, с лёгким привкусом невыветрившегося виски десятилетней выдержки из вонгольских погребов — Сквало впивался ими в губы Занзаса и втирался в его тело, быстро, поверхностно дыша. 

Занзас расстегнул на нём рубашку и оголил плечи, оставив её болтаться на локтях. Сквало выпрямился у него на коленях, неловко повёл голыми плечами, сбросив рубашку на пол. Занзас отодвинулся, рассматривая его, положил ладони на бока. Он всё ещё в глубине души надеялся, что отсутствие сисек сыграет решающую роль, но худой жилистый Сквало, как оказалось, возбуждал не меньше грудастых дочек и племянниц боссов Альянса. 

— Что, не нравлюсь? — хрипло спросил Сквало, независимо глянув из-под ресниц. Наверно, должно было получиться с вызовом, но получилось почти с обидой. 

Вместо ответа Занзас вновь притянул его к себе. Коснулся губами шеи, собрал языком капельки пота с виска, и Сквало вжался в него крепко, не оторвешь. Обнял так, будто Занзас мог исчезнуть прямо сейчас или был тем, что страшнее всего потерять.

— Нет, конечно, придурок, — шепнул Занзас в красное горящее ухо и поцеловал Сквало в губы. Положил руки на крепкую задницу, вжал в себя, потёрся бёдрами, чтобы кретин сам убедился, насколько ему _не нравится_. Сквало потянул с его плеч пиджак, следом отправилась рубашка, но перед тем, как у них обоих сорвёт ограничители, требовалось кое-что уточнить. 

Занзас перехватил Сквало за запястья, завёл ему руки за спину и чуть встряхнул, заставив остановиться.

— Посмотри на меня. Сквало. Учти, если мы продолжим, я уже не остановлюсь, — предупредил он. — Уверен?

— Уверен. — Сквало ловко высвободился из захвата и вновь закинул руки ему на шею. Пьяным он больше не казался. — Только я бы на кровать переместился, неудобный у тебя диван. 

Занзас усмехнулся и встал. Как был — со Сквало на руках, держа его под бёдра крепко и уверенно, тот ведь нихрена не весил толком, в чём душа держится, непонятно, а Занзасу всегда силы было не занимать. Сквало приглушённо охнул, но мигом сообразил, что к чему: обхватил руками и ногами, как паук, и впился в шею. Целовал всё время, пока Занзас нёс его до кровати — все три или четыре шага, казалось бы, отпусти, сам дойдёт, но расцепиться было нереально.

Бросил придурка на постель, навис сверху, опираясь на вытянутых руках. 

— Ну как, всё ещё не передумал? — спросил, сам не понял, зачем, и так ведь всё было ясно. Но хотелось… убедиться, что ли. Вдруг стало важным сделать всё, как надо. 

Сквало обхватил его за шею, оттолкнулся от кровати и коснулся губами щеки — мягко, почти, мать его, целомудренно, будто спугнуть боялся. 

— Нет, конечно, идиот, — шепнул он на ухо, и в голосе слышалась улыбка. — Ты же знаешь, я за тебя умру, но умирать я не очень хочу, а вот тебя хочу. Занзас, хватит уже тормозить, ну. 

И правда. Тормозить пора было завязывать. 

Раздевались быстро, как будто на скорость. Причём, если бы они действительно спорили, Сквало бы победил — от его цепких пальцев и чётких, как будто специально выверенных движений, некуда было деться. Занзас сам не понял как, а они оба уже были голыми. Кровь оглушительно стучала в висках, и Сквало вталкивал ему в руку маленький прохладный тюбик. 

— Гондон есть? — деловито выдохнул он, когда от поцелуев у Занзаса заболели губы. — Без него стрёмно, говорят.

— Ты уже просветился, я смотрю? — Ситуация, если подумать, была смешная, но смеяться почему-то не хотелось. Хотелось вставить уже этому придурку, трахнуть, а потом одно из двух: забыть, как страшный сон или подсесть, как на наркоту. 

Занзас приподнялся на локте и, вскинув бровь, продемонстрировал тюбик:

— А это откуда? 

— Я решил, что или сегодня, или никогда. — Сквало с удивительным изяществом пожал плечами, лёжа под ним. — Решил, что пойду до конца и если отошьёшь, то больше не полезу. Я давно тебя хотел, ты как будто сам не знаешь?

Занзас усмехнулся и, кивнув, снова поцеловал его. 

Есть вещи, которые знаешь интуитивно. Они сами собой втемяшиваются в голову, как будто всегда там были, на уровне инстинктов или безусловного знания. Секс для Занзаса являлся именно такой вещью. Он вёл себя уверенно, трахаясь в первый раз с девчонкой, и сейчас был уверен тоже. По большому счёту, разницы — тёлка или парень — нет, просто в сексе с парнями чуть больше заморочек. 

Но сейчас кое-что отличалось — Занзасу, пожалуй, впервые было не плевать на то, что почувствует его партнёр. Сквало почти боготворил его, и этому хотелось соответствовать. Занзас гладил его по бедру, растягивал, целовал в шею, а Сквало перебирал его волосы и затейливо матерился — надо же, некоторых оборотов даже Занзас никогда не слышал. Понахватался в своих тибетах, чтоб их.

Занзас потерял счёт времени, но остро ощутил, в какой момент одних только прикосновений и поцелуев стало недостаточно. Он вскинулся и посмотрел Сквало в глаза. С удовлетворением отметил, что тот окончательно расслабился, и улёгся сверху, опираясь на локти. Сквало подался ему навстречу, смазанно поцеловал в губы. Дышал он тяжело и часто, и совершенно точно тоже был на пределе. 

— Давай, — шепнул он и закинул ногу Занзасу на плечо. — Вставь мне, чёртов босс. 

Ты сам не оставил мне выбора, подумал Занзас — и это, пожалуй, была последняя связная мысль в его голове на сегодня. 

Занзас знал его почти как себя, а порой думал, что куда лучше. В жизни Сквало был шумным, не по годам серьёзным, несгибаемым и бескомпромиссным во всём, что касалось его интересов, порывистым и жёстким на деле и на словах. В постели он оказался другим — непривычно податливым, тёплым и ласковым. Хватал Занзаса за плечи, выгибался, нихрена не умел, но был полон энтузиазма, не позволял себе стонать в голос и постоянно лез целоваться. К своим годам опыта в постели Занзас набрался достаточно, но так откровенно и безбашенно, как Сквало, не отдавался никто. Никто больше так ему не доверялся. Это льстило, заводило и заставляло хотеть доставить удовольствие другому сильнее, чем себе. Язык и губы Сквало были, кажется, везде, и Занзас терялся в ощущениях, трахая и целуя его — глубоко, сильно, так, как самому нравилось, не сдерживаясь и не думая о том, что может причинить боль. Он знал, не сомневался, что даже боль от него Сквало примет безоговорочно — как и всё остальное, что Занзас готов ему дать. 

Сдерживаться с ним необходимости не было: Сквало сам хотел сильнее и жёстче, просил об этом — не словами. Взглядом, вздохами, прикосновениями. Позволял Занзасу делать с собой всё. Доверял. Притягивал. Наверно, любил. А может и нет, но думать так Занзасу нравилось. Он не понял, в какой момент происходящее перестало быть сексом. В какой момент оно стало не только им. 

Занзас кончил, когда Сквало, сжавшись, провёл ступнёй по его бедру и поцеловал, обхватив ладонями лицо — глубоко, сладко, обжигающе нежно. Занзас ответил, чувствуя... что-то, но что — сам так и не понял. Облизал ладонь, сжал ею член Сквало, с силой двинул рукой, перехватил губы — мягкие и податливые, словно в противовес сильному тренированному телу. Сквало выдохнул ему в рот, обхватил за шею, вцепился, как клещ — пальцами в плечи, зубами в губы, протолкнул между ними настырный язык, и Занзас сжал ладонь крепче. Сквало хватило на несколько уверенных размашистых движений, он кончил, выгнувшись и застонав сквозь зубы — зря, Занзасу хотелось бы услышать, как тот орёт. 

Потом. В следующий раз, решил Занзас. Завтра. Чмокнул Сквало в шею, перекатился на спину и прикрыл глаза. Сердце стучало где-то в горле, но было хорошо. Спокойно. Как надо.

Сквало нашёл его руку. Занзас сжал её в своей, провёл пальцами по костяшкам и не отпустил. Не хотелось. 

— Отвоюем себе Вонголу. — Сквало, закинув вторую руку за голову, мечтательно пялился в потолок. — Будешь сидеть в кресле Девятого, бухать свой хренов виски, и я рядом буду. 

— Договорились. Нужно поспать. Завтра весёлая ночка намечается. 

Занзас подтащил его к себе, обнял со спины. Уткнулся лицом в горячую влажную шею, положил руку на живот и с мыслью, что скоро у их ног будет весь мир, моментально уснул.

***

Тимотео внимательно просмотрел все фотографии, одну за другой, аккуратно спрятал их в конверт и положил его в потрепанный фотоальбом.

— На вашем месте я бы прибил обоих только за это, босс, — с отвращением сказал Койот. — Это позор для семьи и для вас лично. 

— Это было неизбежно. — Тимотео философски вздохнул, откинулся на спинку кресла и раскурил сигару. — И слишком очевидно, с самого начала. Рано или поздно они должны были оказаться в одной постели. Но нам это только на руку: теперь Сквало, без сомнения, сделает всё, что от него потребуется. — Он посмотрел в окно, будто что-то обдумывая, усмехнулся и выпустил дым в потолок. — Вызови Оттавио. Нужно ещё раз обсудить детали. Завтра тяжёлый день. И лучше обойтись без неожиданностей.


End file.
